Persona 3: A Different Story
by princess-aigis
Summary: Persona 3 storyline with Aigis as the main character instead. She's still a robot, but no one other then herself and the Kirijo Group no about that. Join her as she fights Shadows and hides her secret. Minor changes at first, but the differences will grow as it goes on. Will skim over some parts of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's notes: This is my first fanfictions, so sorry if it is not written very well... orz

* * *

Chapter 1

The late metro bustled in the darkness, a scarce amount of people within it. Inside, a girl leaned against the window, staring curiously outside while her music blared into her head phones. The public vehicle had been slightly delayed due to an accident on the tracks. The lone girl estimated that by the time she'd have reached the dorms, it'd be midnight, if not later.

"Iwatodai Station, Iwatodai." The intercom buzzed, seemingly an automated message. This was the female's stop. She stood up from her seat, and waited for the doors to open. The train slowed to a stop with a screech, and she took her first steps onto her new home. She'll be here for a while; probably until she graduates. The girl only knew one person in this entire city, and even then they haven't spoken much. With only a short blink, she took out a leaflet containing the map to where she'll be staying.

After pushing through the station bars, the student continued through the building, when suddenly the power cut, as well as her music. She only hesitated for a second, glancing at the towering ghostly green moon, its rays the only source of light. She knew what this was. The high schooler had experienced this many times. She walked on.

Blood splattered the ground in random places, coffins placed everywhere, not a soul in sight. She continued walking, being careful not to step in any.

The door was in front of her. Once opened, the girl's normal high school life as a normal person would begin. She'd finally live like a normal human being. She'd always wanted this. And yet, hesitation filled her mind. Thoughts such as, "I'll never be human." and "I was created to fight them. I can't escape from the reason of my existence." plagued her mind. She'd never be able to have a normal life, not in a million years. Pretending won't hel-

No, stop. Thinking like that will only make you feel awful about yourself. Press forward, and make fond memories in this place. The girl gave a quick smile to herself, and with shaking hands opened the door and-

An ordinary looking lounge room stood before her, the light somehow switched on. She looked around slowly and noticed a small boy in strange clothing standing at a counter, head cupped in his hands, his blue eyes locked onto her. "You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you." His voice was clear, and the way he spoke sounded quite mature. Something about him felt... off, though. He gave a snap of his fingers, and said; "Now if you want to proceed..." The boy gestured to a large book. "Please sign your name there. It's a contract." The contract opened itself up by some unknown means. "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff." The girl felt quite shocked. What did this all mean? The boys next line surprised her though.

"None can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." The boy slowly raised his hand and the lights slowly dimmed until they were off like the rest of the city. "And so it begins." He seemed to have vanished into the shadows.

The only person left in the room now blinked. Had she been... hallucinating? No, impossible. She was completely fine. Fine, that is, until she heard a girl shout, "Who's there?!" Hey eyes locked onto the speaker. A teenage girl, probably in high school like herself. She looked scared, and the other teenager knew that fear can lead to unpredictable actions. She was proven right when the brunette tensed and her hand shook over a-

Wait, how on earth did she get her hands on one of THOSE? The girl was equipped with a special kind of gun that only certain special people should have, but how does she have one? Unless...

The other girl in front of her was about to grab her weapon before a yell from another speaker broke through the air- "Takeba, wait!" Takeba whipped around, shocked to see what seemed to be her friend, a red haired, noble looking girl. The machine looked upon its master. She knew who this girl was. The only person she knew in this place;

Mitsuru Kirijo.

"You must be the new transfer student, right?" The computer nodded, knowing that her creator knew this already. "Would you mind telling us your name?"

The girl took a short breath before answering, "My name is Aigis."


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuru Kirijo turned to Aigis.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm. I didn't think you'd arrive so late." Mitsuru-san's companion raised a brow and looked to the older girl, confused.

"Who's she?"

"She's a tranfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here."

The Takeba girl looked a bit skeptical, but remained quiet. The redhead girl made a small gesture to her companion. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, like yourself." Aigis gave a small smile to Yukari, who gave one back. "...Hey."

"It's nice to meet you." Aigis answered. Yukari became a bit less tense. "It's nice to meet you too."

Mitsuru-san waited for the short greetings to end and told them that it was getting late. She intructed Aigis to get some rest, and gave her the directions to her room. Yukari-san offered to lead her there.

It didn't take long to reach her room. "It's pretty easy to remember, since it's just at the front of the hallway." Aigis nodded. "Also, make sure not to lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it." Aigis nodded again. Yukari gave a small laugh. "You don't say much, huh? There's no need to be shy!" The blonde was about to nod again before rubbing the back of her head apologetically,"Ha.. Sorry, Yukari-san." The other girl smiled. "It's fine."

"Now, do you have any questions?" Aigis thought a bit before remembering the small boy. Jeez, how could she forget about that? "What's that contract for?" The brunette cocked her head to the side slighty. "What contract?" Yukari didn't seem to know what she was talking about.

On that spooky note, Yukari announced that she had better get going, which was understandable, considering how late it had gotten. She began walking away when she turned back around and said, "Um.. I know you might have other questions, but save them for later, okay? Good night." She then continued on her way.

Aigis stood in the hallway and watched her go where ever it was she was going before facing her door. This was where I'll be staying, she thought. Her hand hovered for a second over the handle, like what she'd done at the front door of the building she was currently in. _Don't be a chicken! Keep going! _The girl pressed her hand down and the door slowly opened, revealing..

A large room was before her. There was a simple closet at the side containing several copies of the uniform she was currently wearing, and a long blue dress. Against the furthest wall of the room was a very large cylinder-shaped contraption. Inside it was a recliner-sort of chair. Her recharge point. Also known as her bed. Connected to it was a computer's monitor, its screen emanting a light blue light. Boxes were all about the floor, each one filled with ammunition. Namely, bullets.

Aigis was not normal. No, she was not human. She was created to destroy Shadows, as you all know. However, she had been severely damaged 10 years before and had not woken back up until several months ago at Yakushima. Over that time she had managed to accumulate a good amount of emotion by scanning through past data from her sister units and interacting with the scientists of the Kirijo Group. Only so much emotion though, that she's capable of engaging in normal conversation with anyone.

By examing her hands on closer inspection, one would see that her fingers were made of metal. Aigis possessed the power to use her fingers as guns, which she uses as a weapon against the shadows. Normal guns wouldn't work; her bullets were specially made for this purpose. However, her main weapon was something else. The power of her Persona, Palladion.

Aigis slowly walked up to her 'bed', and took a seat in it. Laying her head back, the 'bed' raised itself up. Closing her eyes, she commanded her systems to shut down. She didn't need to undress; she didn't sweat, nor did she emit a body odour, so it wouldn't make a difference.

...The world around her slowly faded away into the darkness...

* * *

Author's note: Wow, I had actually written this chapter months ago but I didn't think anyone would be interested in this so I didn't upload it LOL.. I might continue it though, now that I think I've gained a bit more confidence in my writing?

Also, if there are any typos I'll make sure to correct them!


	3. Chapter 3

The world around Aigis reappeared as her system rebooted. It was set to turn itself back on two hours before school started.

Aigis's recharging station lowered itself to the ground, allowing her to simply hop off it. She glanced at the boxes scattered about the floor, secretly containing ammunition for her guns.

Would it be neccesary to equip herself with ammunition? She was only going to school, so she doubted that she would face any trouble... But...

Shaking her head, she thought that she had better not. What if she accidentally shot bullets in the middle of class? That would be really bad. That would be pretty much like screaming, "I'M UNUSUAL!" which would definitely go against the project guidelines.

...Ah, yes. The project. The robotic maiden had almost forgotten about it. It was the project that was the reason she was doing all this. It was her duty to-

Knock knock. Knock knock. Yukari's voice was audible from the other side of the door. "Hey, are you awake?" Aigis jumped, being given a huge shock by the sudden noise.

"Ah, yes!" It was a short reply, but the android had something to do or else she'd have already messed things up. There was a sort of railway connected to her recharging station that led to a closet, where she pushed it into.

"I'm coming in, okay?" Yukari opened the door to find a perfectly normal looking room, with a not very normal Aigis leaning against a closet. Aigis had her arms crossed and was staring at her with her big blue eyes.

"H..hey there, Yukari-san." The robotic maiden was, as shown, not very good at keeping casual. Yukari gave a poker face. "Uh...hey. Anyway, I'm glad you're up early. I was afraid I'd have to like, pour water on your face or something."

Aigis gave a short nervous laugh. "Let us hope it never comes to that." Thankfully, she was waterproof, but that wasn't really the problem here. She got up off the closet and walked toward Yukari, walking around the boxes.

"What are in those anyway?" Yukari was staring at the aforementioned boxes with interest. The blonde girl's thought raced for an explantion that was anything other then, "Oh, y'know, bullets. For guns. To kill things."

"Oh, I just haven't finished unpacking yet. My apologies, it was quite late last night so I did not bother to do so." Yukari's gaze lingered on the cardboard containers before nodding.

"It's alright. C'mon now, let's go downstairs for breakfast."

Only on the walk up to the train was Aigis hit with a severe case of the butterflies. Her first day of school, where she would learn, play and speak with humans for a year, or maybe even more then a year. She probably had until the threat of the Dark Hour was put to an end, but who knows how long that would take. She had mixed feelings about that topic. The longer it stays, the more innocent people would be attacked and transformed into Shadows, but the more time she could spend-

This was usually when she would stop thinking about it, fearing the selfishness brought upon by the thought. It was her duty to fight and defeat Shadows not.. making friends...

"Oh, here it is!" Yukari pointed out the metro slowly coming to a halt in front of the station. The two girls boarded the train. Aigis enjoyed the motion of the vehicle as it ran over the rails. Looking out the window, the view was amazing. The rippling clear blue skies made her Papillion heart flutter.

It took around thirty minutes to reach their destination, although it didn't feel that long. For Aigis, it ended much too quickly, which was quite disappointing. "There's always tomorrow," she thought.

Yukari skipped a few steps in front of her before twirling around to face her. "This is your new school, Aigis!" Aigis felt like she was going to vomit out all her hardware but smiled anyway. She hoped that she would feel like she fitted in. She desperately wanted to feel human. To feel alive.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I've had no inspiration until today, so as an apology I wrote twice as much as usual :] If I made any typos, please tell me!

* * *

Upon entering the school, Yukari looked towards Aigis. " So," She said, " Do you know which classroom you'll be in yet?" Her eyes sparkled with anticipation; Aigis could tell that Yukari wanted her to be in her class. "No, not yet Yukari-san. Thank you for reminding me about that." The glint in her friend's eye shone brighter. "Oh, then why don't we check the board over there? I don't know mine either." Aigis smiled and nodded.

Approaching the sign, Yukari almost immediately found her name. "Ooh, I wonder who else is in my-" Her expression grew glum when her eyes met the name under hers. "This is the third time in a row! Why do they keep putting us in the same class?" Aigis cocked her head in confusion. "Who might you be speaking of, Yukari-san?"

"Oh... Well, it's no one important. His name is Junpei Iori. Be careful though Aigis, he's super annoying, so you might want to stay as far away as possible from him."

Her face was serious, so Aigis made an internal note, 'Stay away from annoying Junpei boy'. "Roger that, Yukari-san." Yukari giggled at her response. "Oh Aigis, you sound like someone from the military. You don't have to be that formal with me!" Aigis blushed. "S-sorry." Aigis went back to searching for her name. "Can't find it?" asked Yukari. "Not yet- Ah, there it is. It seems like we are in the same class." Yukari smiled, happy, when suddenly her face darkened. "Uh, you have to go to the faculty office now right? Just... remember not to tell anyone about last night, okay?" Aigis stared at her for a second before slowly nodding her head. What brought that on?

Standing before the faculty office, the android knocked before entering. She walked a few steps into the room, standing awkwardly for a while before a tall female teacher approached her.

"Oh, you must be the new student. Let's see, Aigis, 11th grade, correct?" Aigis nodded. "Ooh, you're from Yakushima? That's pretty exciting. Now, let's see..." Aigis guessed that she was looking at her personal hisotry. She had assumed that the Kirijo Group had just made up something for her but then the teacher said- " Seventh Generation Anti-Shadow Suppresion Weapon? What on earth-?" Aigis felt like every single electrical current in her body decided to freeze themselves to death. The teacher, though, simply sighed. "This must be some sort of prank, or mistake." She lifted her and and looked back at Aigis. "Anyway, I'm Ms Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." Aigis quickly regained her composture and smiled sweetly. "It's nice to meet you." "Wow, such enthusiam!" replied Ms Toriumi.

The Welcoming Ceremony was filled with teenagers and teachers, so much so that Aigis felt a bit overwhelmed. Unfortunately, she wasn't sitting beside Yukari, and the boys were directly in front of her, and according to her research on teenage boys they liked to act strangely towards females. . A boy wearing a baseball cap blocked a bit of her view of the principal, but Aigis reasoned with herself not to ask him to take it off as it might come off rude, and that she has ears for a reason. But in the end, Aigis could only fidget as the principal spoke about doing jobs that are worth doing, and judging by the expressions and atmosphere no one els was really listening. A quiet "Psst!" caught her off guard. Looking up from twiddling her fingers, a boy had turned his head around. The girl beside Aigis scoffed when the boy signalled that he wasn't talking to her and looked Aigis in the eyes. "S-so, you must be the new student. So, umm..." The android made a mental note that this boy was not very good at getting to the point. "..So.. Yeah um... you were walking with, uh, Yukari Takeba this morning, right? D-do you know if she's single?" By now several other boys were looking at her. Aigis blinked. What? "I have no knowledge of Yukari-san's relations with any men." She probably should have worded that in a simpler way, as by the looks of it the others took it as a 'no' when she meant 'I don't know'. Her answer sparked a conversation within many of the students, even those who were in a different year. "Shh! Be quiet, you'll get me in trouble!" hissed Ms Toriumi. However, the frenzy had already started, and by the end the principal was simply babbling to himself.

After school, Aigis was sitting in her classroom packing her books into her bag, planning out the next day when the boy in the baseball cap approached her. He had also looked for an answer to the question given to her. Speaking of which, Yukari seemed a bit frustrated that she had become the subject of gossip. Aigis felt a bit worried that she had been the cause of the banter, but judging from what she new about rumors, they would eventually disperse. Maybe.

"Hey there, you must be the new student. Aigis, right?"

"Ah, you're Baseball Cap boy, right?"

Junpei looked a bit offended. "Aw, man, that nickname's too weird."

"Then what IS your name?"

"Well, I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meetcha. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. Don't worry, I know how tough it is being the new kid. Sooo, I thought I'd say 'hey'. Aren't I a nice guy?"

"Junpei.. Iori. Ah yes. Yukari-san told me about you." Junpei seemed gleeful for some reason. What did he mean, 'tough to be the new kid'? Aigis figured that it was much harder being the kid new to the entire system of school. She had decided to mimic the others until she fully understood what was acceptable and unacceptab-

"Hey, speak of the devil, it's Yuka-tan!" Aigis was caught off guard. She was too deep in though that she hadn't even noticed her coming. Independent thought came at a price, she supposed.

"Looks like we ended up in the same class again!"

"Yeah. I saw on the class roster." Yukari sighed. She didn't seem too happy. She noticed that Junpei was standing in front of Aigis's desk and her eyes narrowed.

"Yeesh, I swear you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. I hope you're not bothering her, Junpei."

Junpei looked offended. "H-hey, I was just being friendly! Besides, I wasn't bothering you, was I Ai-chan?" Aigis blinked. Her first nickname, and it taught her the meaning of lame without even needing an urban dictionary. "No, not really." replied Aigis. "If you say so." said Yukari.

Junpei put his hands into his pockets. "So, I heard you two came to school together this morning. Gal pals already and you just met, huh?" Yukari turned red. "D-do you even know what 'gal pals' means, Junpei?!" Junpei raised his eyebrows. "Umm, girls who are best friends, right?" The android looked towards Yukari, mimicking Junpei's expression. "Is that not it, Yukari-san?"

"Y-you too?" Yukari gave an exasperated sigh. "Just... nevermind." Her face darkened again. Aigis felt unsettled whenever she gave that look. "Hey. You didn't tell anyone about last night did you?" Junpei's eyes widened. Aigis shook her head with a straight face. Yukari smiled. "Good." It felt like a lot of eyes were staring at them, when Aigis noticed that every male in the room was staring at them, Junpei included. "W-what?" asked Yukari.

"Last...night? ...I think I know what gal pal means now."

Yukari's face reddened to an even brighter red, while Aigis had no idea what was happening. "What do you mean, Junpei-san?" asked Aigis.

"What he MEANS is wrong- We are JUST friends Junpei! Nothing more, nothing less, alright?" Aigis had no idea what was wrong and felt upset that she couldn't properly read the situation. Yukari crossed her arms in a huff. "Ugh, that was beyond awkward. I have to do something for the archery team now, so you better not start any rumours, Junpei, or else I'll you as target practice. Yukari stormed off while Junpei gave a 'yeah, yeah.'

Junpei gave Aigis an apologetic look. "Uh, just so y'know, I was just joking around. She's just paranoid. No hard feelings yeah?" Aigis decided to mess with him a bit, and gave a mischievous smile. "I'll forgive you if you buy me some juice." Junpei was taken aback before sighing. "Ya killin' me, Ai-chan." She had no need to tell him that she had no taste buds or any need for any kind of liquid. He didn't need to know anyway.


End file.
